Various systems record video for later viewing. For example, video surveillance systems record video produced by surveillance cameras for subsequent analysis. Recorded video may also be used as evidence.
A recorder may receive the video via a packet network using Internet Protocol (IP). The video may be delivered to a video recorder using Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) packets. Video recorders that receive video in packet form are called Network Video Recorders (NVRs) or Networked Digital Video Recorders (nDVRs).